


Mon Ange

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Anges Déchus, Fallen Angel, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Yann, un ange de la mort, embrasse chaque nom qu'il reçoit sur sa liste depuis sa création. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent, ce nom-là, il ne veut pas le voir, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelineN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineN/gifts).



> Bonsoir tout le monde =)
> 
> Je vous poste ce soir, le début d'une histoire dont j'ai commencé l'écriture il y a déjà quelques mois et que j'écris (très) lentement. C'est assez différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira =)
> 
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite de A Travers l'Objectif ;-)
> 
> Dédié à CelineN =) Merci de m'avoir encouragé à écrire cette histoire <3

Encore quelques secondes, juste un instant, un battement de cils. Il fait froid sur Terre aujourd’hui, tous les passants sont habillés chaudement. C’est un ballet composé de manteaux et d’écharpes, de bottes et de gants, de bonnets et de pulls. Le vent semble souffler fort, les drapeaux sur les bâtiments officiels ne cessent leur vacarme depuis ce matin, et on peut voir des personnes passer en resserrant leurs manteaux avec leurs mains, cachant leurs nez dans leurs écharpes et baissant la tête, espérant sûrement ainsi éviter le vent. La pluie commence à tomber, fort, et tout le monde se presse. On croirait que toute la foule est prise d’une folie passagère, tout le monde court dans tous les coins, personne n’avait prévu son parapluie au vu du soleil qui brillait le matin-même. Ils courent dans tous les sens, ils se foncent dedans en s’excusant à peine.

Encore quelques secondes, juste un instant, un battement de cils. Au milieu, quelqu’un marche à contre sens, calme, froid dirait certain. Il n’est pas pris de la frénésie ambiante, il n’est pas atteint par le froid, ni par la pluie battante qui tombe depuis plusieurs minutes. Sans le savoir, tout le monde l’évite, personne ne le touche, de toute façon, personne ne s’en rendrait compte, aucun parmi eux n’avait le pouvoir de le voir. Il observe la foule autour de lui, repère vite la personne qui l’intéresse. Tellement préoccupée de se protéger du froid qu’elle ne fait attention à rien, ni aux gens autour d’elle, pas plus qu’aux voitures et autres inventions modernes.

Encore quelques secondes, juste un instant, un battement de cils. Un coup d’œil à sa montre, les yeux rivés sur l’aiguille : une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… Il n’a même plus à bouger, même plus à regarder sa montre, tout se passe comme prévu, comme toujours. On ne peut rien faire contre l’ordre des choses. Tout l’univers tourne rond grâce à cela. La fatalité. Sans même le savoir, la personne s’avance vers lui, comme si elle lui était destinée, sans même le savoir elle marche vers sa fin imminente, sans même le savoir, elle a rendez-vous avec la mort.

Encore quelques secondes, juste un instant, un battement de cils. La personne est devant lui, elle ne le voit pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Un mouvement d’aiguille, puis un autre, un cœur qui bat plus vite, s’affole, puis, ses lèvres se fondent sur celle de la mortelle en face de lui. Un simple contact, un corps qui tombe et une âme qui reste. Ça y est, elle le voit.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle.

\- La mort, répond-il simplement.

Pas plus d’explications, il ne fait pas attention aux larmes de la femme qui vient tout juste de mourir d’un arrêt cardiaque au beau milieu d’une place bondée. Son corps demeure au sol sans que personne n’y fasse attention. Après tout, il pleut, ils doivent se mettre à l’abri, pourquoi s’inquiéter d’une dame qui vient de tomber au sol ? Il passe ses bras autour d’elle et s’envole avec elle. Ils arrivent à destination, la pauvre femme est perdue. Comme tous les autres. Il n’a jamais compris pourquoi. Les humains savent qu’ils vont mourir, pourquoi sont-ils toujours aussi perdus à chaque fois ? C’est totalement incompréhensible.

Ils arrivent face à l’ange du jugement, il la laisse avec lui.

\- Merci Yann, lui dit-il.

Yann baisse la tête pour le saluer, après tout, il lui est supérieur. Il part sans se retourner, une fois hors de vue, il jette un coup d’œil à sa liste, les prochains noms. Celui de la jeune femme s’est effacé juste après le baiser, comme d’habitude. Il doit embrasser le prochain nom dans moins d’une heure, il lui faut redescendre parmi les humains, mais il s’attarde, un nom attire son œil. Il l’a déjà remarqué depuis plusieurs jours, et chaque jour, il se rapproche un peu plus du baiser de la mort. Yann ne veut pas, pas lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne le sait pas, mais le souvenir du regard noisette perçant du petit garçon qu’il était ce jour-là, ce jour où, un humain a réussi à le voir, sans être mort. Yann se ressaisit, depuis quand a-t-il besoin de se ressaisir ? Il déploie ses ailes de nouveau et retourne sur Terre. Le nom toujours gravé dans son esprit.

Martin Weill.


	2. Argent et Émeraude

Martin se sent si faible, ses forces l'abandonnent un peu plus chaque jour, il a mal, il souffre, et on ne peut rien faire pour lui. Martin comprend bien mieux maintenant comment ses patients se sentent. Il les a toujours accompagné jusqu'au bout, les a rassuré, eux et leurs familles, mais au fond, il n'a jamais pu comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment, alors qu'ils sentaient la vie s'échapper d'eux peu à peu, s'éteignant doucement. La douleur des familles, il ne la connait que trop bien, il l'a vécu lui-même, juste un enfant, trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune pour perdre ses parents. Et aux portes de sa propre mort, c'est à eux qu'il pense. Il n'y peut rien, ils ont toujours été ceux qui lui redonnaient l'espoir dans les moments les plus difficiles, mais aujourd'hui, ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, mais il essaie tout de même.

Il essaie de se rappeler le peu de choses qu'il a vécu avec eux, il n'avait que 6 ans lorsqu'ils sont partis. Martin s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à s'en rappeler correctement. Leurs visages s'effaçaient peu à peu, il avait du mal à s'en souvenir, il n'avait plus que les photos pour bien reconstruire leur image dans son esprit. Mais il essaie encore, les étreintes de sa mère, le sourire de son père lorsqu'il jouait avec lui dans le jardin de leur maison. Il tente de se souvenir de leurs rires, de leurs voix, mais ça, il ne peut plus. Il n'entend plus leurs voix, il ne s'en souvient plus. Il n'a pas de vidéos d'eux, ses parents n'en avaient jamais fait, il ne peut même pas se raccrocher à ça. Même pas un message sur un répondeur quelconque, même un qui ne lui serait pas adressé, il n'a plus rien. Il ne peut plus se souvenir, et il se sent coupable.

Il se sent coupable parce que, s'il ne se souvient pas de ses parents, de leurs visages, de leurs voix, il se souvient très bien de lui. Qui est cet homme qui était venu chercher ses parents ce soir-là ? Il ne le sait toujours pas. Les premières fois où il a raconté cette histoire, on l'a juste pris pour un fou, et c'est ce qu'on a continué à faire tout au long de sa vie. Lui disant qu'il avait sûrement inventé cette personne, que c'était la seule défense que le petit garçon qu'il était avait trouvé pour ne pas trop souffrir de la mort violente de ses parents. De ça il se souvenait. Il pouvait se souvenir des flammes qui avaient ravagé la maison, des cris de ses parents. Peut-être était-ce le seul timbre de leurs voix dont il se souvenait, les cris de douleurs. Il aurait sans doute dû être traumatisé par cela, encore aujourd'hui, mais dès qu'il commence à trembler, une chose l'apaise tout de suite, immédiatement.

Ses yeux. De ça il se souvient. Deux magnifiques yeux couleur argent sur un visage angélique, ces mêmes yeux qui l'avaient fixé avec surprise quelques instants. Martin ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il été surpris ? Qui était-il ? Il en est sûr aujourd'hui, cet homme est bien le fruit de son imagination comme on lui a toujours dit. C'est la seule explication logique à la clarté de ce souvenir. Il ne se souvient pas, il l'invente, il le rajoute à cet évènement douloureux pour atténuer la souffrance. Une image apaisante, et qui l'a toujours réconforté toute sa vie, dans les moments difficiles. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que la vie lui échappe et qu'il a peur, il ferme les yeux et revoit ce regard argent, qui était passé de surpris à affectueux. Il revoit cet homme en noir, venant vers lui doucement, s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, essuyant ses larmes. Il se souvient de sa voix, si apaisante elle aussi.

\- Tes parents iront bien, je te le promets. Tu les reverras un jour, lui avait-il murmuré.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'emmènes pas aussi ? lui avait alors demandé Martin.

\- Ce n'est pas ton heure, Martin. Pas encore, avait-il chuchoté

\- Tu m'embrasseras un jour ? l'avait interrogé Martin.

\- Un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui, avait répondu l'homme en lui embrassant le front.

Martin s'était toujours demandé, et encore aujourd'hui, pourquoi les flammes ne l'avaient pas atteint ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-elles pas brûlé lui aussi ? Elles l'avaient encerclé, comme un bouclier, elles l'avaient entouré sans jamais le toucher, sans jamais le blesser. Martin commence à trembler en y repensant, et tout naturellement, le regard argent revient devant ses yeux. Les tremblements cessent, il va bien, il est calme. Il se laisse regagner par le sommeil, il ne sait plus faire que ça, il n'a plus la force d'autre chose. Il ne sent plus la douleur, la morphine doit enfin faire effet.

Il se réveille quelques heures plus tard sûrement, il ne sait plus. Il a envoyé son réveil à terre avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le rappel constant du temps qui passe, et donc, du peu de temps qui lui reste à vivre. Il entend des voix dans le couloir, il en reconnaît surtout une, et il sourit. Cette voix est sûrement la seule chose qui le fait sourire ces derniers temps. Une belle voix grave qui lui a toujours donné des frissons. Celle de son compagnon. Comme s'il avait deviné qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, il délaisse l'infirmière avec qui il parlait dans le couloir et entre de nouveau dans la chambre. Martin ne le sait pas, mais il est là depuis déjà quelques heures, depuis que les visites sont autorisées. Il s'avance doucement vers le lit, lui sourit à son tour, passe une main tendre dans ses cheveux, sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Martin en voudrait plus, mais il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à le convaincre. Alors il ne montre rien, et se replace plus confortablement dans son lit. La lumière venant de la fenêtre lui indique qu'il fait jour depuis longtemps, le soleil est au zénith, ça doit être le début d'après-midi. Cette magnifique lumière reflétée dans le regard émeraude de son amant lui réchauffe un peu le cœur.

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demande-t-il encore endormi.

\- Depuis le début des visites, comme d'habitude, lui répond-il tendrement.

\- Tu sais que t'es pas obligé Clément, tente-t-il de le réprimander sans succès.

\- Et manquer une occasion de t'embêter encore un peu ? se moque-t-il. Tu déconnes un peu mon cœur.

Son trait d'humour a au moins le mérite de lui redonner le sourire, même si Martin sait très bien qu'il cache une grande souffrance. Martin aurait voulu l'écarter, il a essayé, a tenté d'être le plus odieux possible avec lui. Il a voulu qu'il le haïsse, il savait qu'ainsi il n'aurait pas à souffrir de sa mort imminente. Mais Clément s'était accroché, lui avait tout pardonné, même le pire. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Il l'aime comme un fou, et rien ne changerait jamais ça. Puis, il avait compris son petit jeu, savait très bien pourquoi il avait fait ça, ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, il aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Et Martin a raison, il souffrirait moins s'il arrivait à le détester, mais il ne le peut pas. Il l'aime, et à cet instant c'est la seule chose qui compte pour lui.

\- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui cœur joli ? lui demande Clément.

\- Pas mieux, si c'est ce que tu espérais, soupire Martin.

\- Martin...

\- J'ai toujours mal, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours à moitié réveillé, je prie pour que ce ne soit plus très long, souffle-t-il.

Son cœur se serre parce qu'il sait que ses mots font souffrir l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés, mais il n'y peut rien. Il doit lui dire la vérité, lui mentir serait lui donner de faux espoirs, il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il ne le regarde pas mais il peut deviner tous ses gestes, il sait qu'il vient juste de baisser la tête, qu'il tente de retenir ses larmes, il ne va pas tarder à lui prendre la main, et c'est ce qu'il fait. Clément entrelace leurs doigts, porte sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser en son creux, puis il la place sur sa joue. Martin ne fait rien pour l'arrêter, il a besoin de toute cette tendresse, de tout cet amour que lui donne son compagnon. Il sait que son cœur va se briser, qu'il va verser plus de larmes que ne peuvent contenir toutes les rivières de ce pays, mais il a besoin de lui, et il n'a plus la force de le repousser.

\- T'as jamais cru en Dieu, c'est aujourd'hui que tu te mets à la prière ? sourit Clément les larmes aux yeux.

\- On sait jamais, il m'aiderait peut-être aujourd'hui, soupire Martin.

\- Et ton ange ? demande Clément en gardant son sourire.

\- Il m'apaise dans mes rêves, il me calme quand j'ai trop peur, répond tendrement Martin.

\- Je devrais être jaloux de cet ami imaginaire, lui souffle Clément. J'aimerais bien que ce soit moi.

\- Il y a toi aussi, tente Martin.

C'est inutile, il le sait, c'est un mensonge, et Clément le sait aussi bien que lui. Martin peut le voir dans les yeux émeraude qui le fixent toujours avec tendresse. Il ne s'est jamais montré jaloux de cet ami imaginaire qui semble prendre une place de plus en plus importante dans le cœur de son amant alors qu'il est aux portes de la mort. Mais il ne lui en veut pas, il sait qu'il est apaisant pour lui, qu'il l'est depuis la mort de ses parents. Clément est la seule personne à qui il en a parlé depuis longtemps, la seule en dehors des psychologues sans doute. Martin n'a pas le souvenir d'en avoir parlé à qui que ce soit d'autre. Et en effet, il ne l'a jamais fait. Peut-être Clément est-il la seule personne à qui il fait confiance en ce monde, et finalement, la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour lui. Il a des amis bien sûr, avec qui il a fait de nombreuses soirées, grâce à qui il a pu rencontrer son compagnon, mais seul Clément le connaît réellement et connaît sa plus grande douleur, le manque de ses parents.

Alors qu'il referme les yeux, toujours épuisé, il sent Clément se glisser sur le lit à ses côtés. Alors il se laisse aller contre lui, pose sa tête contre son cœur, il en a besoin. S'il y a bien un son qui l'apaise aujourd'hui, c'est celui-là, au moins il sait que lui est vivant. Même les yeux fermés, il voit le visage de son amant, ses deux perles émeraude qui le regardent avec amour, comme elles l'ont toujours fait. Son cœur se serre alors qu'il sent son esprit dérivé vers son bel ami imaginaire. L'émeraude qui le fixe se transforme peu à peu en argent et son cœur s'apaise encore plus, comme toujours. Il sourit malgré lui, et Clément comprend bien ce qui se passe. Il glisse sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Martin, les caresse doucement, il sait que son amant adore ça, il sait que ça le détend. Si son ami imaginaire apaise son cœur, il ne peut apaiser son corps, ça, il est le seul à pouvoir le faire, alors il le fait. Il n'y a rien qui ne lui importe plus que l'apaisement de Martin aujourd'hui. Il veut qu'il puisse partir en paix et sans souffrir. Si son ami imaginaire peut l'aider, alors qu'il le fasse.

\- Qu'ont dit les infirmières ? demande Martin sans rouvrir les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas important mon cœur, rendors toi, tu es fatigué, lui murmure Clément en continuant ses caresses.

\- Combien de temps encore ? insiste Martin de sa voix faible.

Clément ne répond pas, il lui embrasse les tempes, les cheveux, sa main qu'il porte à sa bouche pour en embrasser chaque doigt. Il le serre un peu plus contre lui, tente de retenir ses larmes mais n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, il les garde silencieuses, Martin ne doit pas les sentir, il doit être fort pour lui. Cependant, Martin peut les entendre, il sent les petites secousses du corps sous le sien, il sait quelle peine, quelle douleur, quelles souffrances l'attendent quand il ne sera plus là, et c'est sûrement la seule chose, qui lui donne envie de vivre, de se battre. Mais il n'en a maintenant plus la force.

Il est infirmier, il en a vu des patients mourir de cette maladie, trop sûrement. Trop pour ne pas savoir qu'il est impossible de ne pas souffrir, qu'il est impossible d'épargner à ses proches un spectacle morbide. Il sait qu'il ne doit vraiment pas être beau à voir. Il ne lui reste que la peau sur les os, son corps autrefois finement musclé n'est plus qu'un amas de chair trop fine. Ses joues sont creusées, ses yeux ont perdu leur éclat, il doit certainement déjà ressembler à un cadavre et il se demande comment Clément peut encore avoir envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Sans doute parce qu'il l'aime, il ne peut y avoir d'autres raisons. Et Martin se sent chanceux. Il ne pourrait rêver meilleur soutien que celui de Clément.

Sans en connaître la raison, il se redresse brusquement, épuisant le peu de force qu'il a. Quelqu'un est là, il le sent. Il n'en a pas peur, mais il sait que quelqu'un est là, que quelqu'un l'observe. Ses forces ont raisons de lui et il s'effondre à nouveau contre Clément, dont il sent le cœur s'affoler.

\- Ca va Clément, le rassure Martin, ça va je vais bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande-t-il encore inquiet.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose, murmure Martin.

\- Ça t'arrive de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, lui fait remarquer son compagnon.

Marin veut lui répondre que c'est parce que la mort approche, mais il ne le fait pas, il sait que ça lui ferait trop de mal. Il préfère ne plus y penser, et pourtant, il sent bien cette présence, quelqu'un l'observe il en est sûr.

*

  
Yann sort de l'hôpital, il en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui, trop vu. C'est son rituel depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'il a vu son nom apparaître sur sa liste. « C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt » avait-t-il alors pensé en découvrant le nom de Martin inscrit très clairement sur sa liste. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, il s'était inquiété. Mais après tout, Martin est beaucoup trop spécial pour lui. Il n'a jamais oublié son regard, ce regard noisette qui le hante depuis toutes ces années. Martin est le seul être humain dont il ne se soit jamais soucié, toujours de loin, mais finalement, toujours proche. D'ange de la mort, il est soudain devenu ange gardien. Officieusement bien sûr, car la hiérarchie des anges est très claire et très stricte.

Aucune promotion n'est possible, pas comme dans le monde des humains. On est créé pour une tâche, et on s'y tient, il n'y a pas de place pour les rebellions, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles. La grande Rébellion avait laissé des traces, des cicatrices encore profondes, même après les milliers d'années qui s'étaient écoulées. Et l'ombre de Lucifer plane toujours sur le Paradis, il en a peut-être été banni, mais cela n'empêche pas certains anges d'avoir parfois, une infime envie de se rebeller à leur tour. La plupart de ces anges viennent du bas de l'échelle, et le bas de l'échelle, ce sont les anges de la mort. Ceux à qui Yann appartient, il a été créé pour ça, collecter les âmes des mortels pour les emmener vers les anges du jugement. Ce qui se passe ensuite, il n'a pas à le savoir, il n'a pas à poser de questions, et d'ailleurs il n'en pose jamais.

Les anges sont différents des humains en bien des aspects, mais peut-être celui qui les différencie le plus, est le fait qu'ils n'ont pas d'âme. Par conséquent, les anges sont étrangers à tout ce que les humains appellent « émotions ». Ils ne ressentent pas, ils ne connaissent que le devoir. En tout cas c'est ce qu'on leur apprend. C'est ce que Yann a appris et c'est ce que Yann croit, il ne connait pas d'autre vérité que celle-là.

Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil à sa liste, il a tout juste déposé le dernier nom auprès de l'ange du jugement, il n'a plus que quelques heures avant de devoir embrasser le prochain, Martin. Quelques heures, dans la longue existence d'un ange, que sont quelques heures ? C'est vrai, ce n'est rien, mais c'est la première fois que Yann ressent le temps qui passe. Tout est si rapide, il s'écoule trop vite, le nom de Martin se rapproche trop rapidement du sommet de la liste. C'est trop tôt. Martin ne peut pas avoir que quelques heures à vivre, il devrait avoir encore des années. Vivre heureux avec le jeune homme qui partage sa vie depuis déjà plusieurs années. Yann le sait, il l'observe depuis si longtemps, s'assure qu'il va bien.

Finalement, découvrir son nom sur sa liste n'avait pas vraiment été une surprise. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, il était malade, mais Yann avait espéré qu'il se remette. Après tout, il est infirmier, il connait les maladies, il aurait dû être capable de se soigner ! Yann se surprend à être en colère contre le jeune homme, et aussi contre son compagnon, contre les médecins qui s'occupent de lui, contre tout le monde. Il ne supporte pas l'idée que personne ne puisse rien faire pour le sauver, pas même lui. Il est un ange, il devrait pouvoir l'aider. Mais il n'est pas ce genre d'ange. Lui, n'est là que pour donner la mort d'un simple baiser.

\- Tu ne devrais pas la fixer aussi longtemps Yann.

Yann n'a pas besoin de détourner les yeux de sa liste, il sait très bien qui vient de s'adresser à lui. Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre ange du destin, il se serait mis à genou devant lui et n'aurait relevé la tête que quand il l'y aurait autorisé. Mais cet ange-là est spécial, leur relation est spéciale, et il ne l'a jamais laissé s'incliner devant lui. Pas même la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. D'un geste de la main, Ali, l'avait empêché de s'incliner, obligeant son corps à rester droit.

\- Que je la fixe ou non, ça ne changera rien, Ali, soupire Yann.

\- Non, en effet, personne ne peut rien contre ça, souffle Ali en prenant place à ses côtés.

Ali ne dit rien, il reste à côté de lui. Yann ne lâche toujours pas sa liste des yeux, il ne peut pas, le nom de Martin l'attire comme un aimant. Il doit être pathétique, et Ali doit sûrement se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas, il le sait toujours. Ali est son seul ami parmi les anges, si l'on peut parler d'amitié. Les relations entretenues par les anges sont habituellement purement hiérarchiques. Les anges n'ayant pas d'émotion, il leur est presque impossible de connaître une chose comme l'amitié. Pourtant, c'est le seul mot que Yann arrive à mettre sur sa relation avec Ali. Ou peut-être peut-il considérer leur relation comme celle d'un père à un fils, d'après ce qu'il sait, c'est à peu près comme ça que cela fonctionne. L'un des deux, le père, veille et protège le fils, lui apprend ce qu'il doit savoir de l'existence, et fait en sorte qu'il suive le droit chemin. Oui, voilà, Ali est comme un père pour lui, et l'a toujours été.

Les anges du destin, comme Ali, interagissent rarement avec le reste de leur espèce. Ils sont au sommet de la hiérarchie, ils sont ceux qui ont le plus de pouvoir, les seuls qui puissent agir sur le cours des choses. Ils sont aussi les plus arrogants, les plus fiers, les plus orgueilleux. Mais Ali est étranger à ce genre de choses. L'un des seuls traits qu'ils partagent avec les autres est l'autorité. Ça, il n'en manque pas, mais il est rare qu'il en joue avec Yann. Il ne s'en sert que lorsqu'il s'agit de respecter les règles. Une idée germe dans l'esprit de Yann : Peut-être Ali pourrait-il agir sur le sort de Martin ? L'empêcher de mourir. Mais Yann ne lui demanderait jamais une telle chose, jamais. Il est loyal, il respecte sa tâche. Le nom de Martin est sur sa liste, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, il doit mourir.

Yann sent la main d'Ali se poser sur son épaule, il détourne enfin la tête. Ses yeux marrons le sondent, se demandent ce qu'il cache. Il a bien raison de se demander, c'est la première fois en plusieurs siècles d'existence que Yann semble douter, semble triste, perturbé, absent. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe quand les bras de l'ange du destin viennent l'entourer et qu'il se retrouve avec sa tête posée sur son épaule. Ce genre de choses est rare, si chez les anges les interactions sont déjà peu nombreuses, les contacts physiques sont pratiquement inexistants. Yann n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà touché un autre être qu'Ali, si l'on exclue toutes les personnes qu'il a dû embrasser depuis sa création.

Ali se détache, mais garde une main sur son épaule. Son regard parle pour lui, il demande des explications à Yann, quelque chose qui puisse donner du sens à sa tristesse, car c'est bien de la tristesse. Mais comment expliquer à son ami, à un ange du destin que l'on a l'impression de ressentir quelque chose, comme les humains. Comment expliquer à un ami, quelque chose que l'on ne comprend pas nous-mêmes ?

\- Je connais cet humain, murmure Yann.

\- D'accord, répond simplement Ali, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Yann soupire, il ne sait pas comment expliquer tout ça à Ali, et il a peur des conséquences. Martin n'aurait pas dû être capable de le voir cette nuit-là, pourtant il avait pu, et Yann ne se l'explique pas.

\- Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai dû embrasser ses parents, explique Yann, ils sont morts dans un incendie, mais leur fils n'a pas été touché.

\- C'est ça qui te dérange ? s'étonne Ali. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu prends plusieurs membres de la même famille, même avec plusieurs années d'écart.

\- Non, c'est vrai mais... Ali...il m'avait vu, avoue Yann.

\- Comment ça ? demande Ali choqué.

\- Il m'avait vu, ce soir-là. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, il m'a parlé, continue Yann la gorge serrée.

Ali semble plus inquiet que troublé, mais il ne dit rien. Il a peur, il est terrorisé, il a beaucoup trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Yann si quelqu'un d'autre venait à découvrir tout ça. Il comprend en même temps, pourquoi cet humain est voué à mourir si jeune. Il devine aisément, que ses parents ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus vieux lorsqu'ils sont morts. Il est d'ailleurs miraculeux que leur fils ait échappé à la sentence. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent vite dans son esprit, et il devine facilement qui a pu le protéger jusque-là, mais apparemment, il n'en est plus capable depuis quelques temps. Il doit sûrement compter sur son aide, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il l'a appelé aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Ali ? sanglote presque Yann. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, le rassure Ali.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi il m'a vu ? Comment ? le presse Yann.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire Yann, soupire Ali.

\- Je n'ai pas à le savoir, c'est ça ? se résigne Yann.

\- Ça te dépasse, et c'est dangereux, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, lui intime Ali protecteur. Tu dois faire ton travail, tu le sais ? Tu ne dois pas intervenir !

\- Oui, je le ferai, lui assure Yann. De toute façon je ne peux pas le sauver !

Ali ne dit rien, il ne veut pas. Yann ne doit pas le savoir, sinon il risquerait de se mettre en danger.

\- Je dois y aller, pourquoi tu ne remontes pas ? lui demande Ali.

\- Je préfère rester sur Terre, je m'y sens mieux, lui dit Yann, et on a pas besoin d'un ange de la mort là-haut !

\- Je reviendrai te voir rapidement, lui confie Ali.

Yann lui sourit timidement, Ali pose une dernière fois sa main sur son épaule, pour l'encourager. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il flanche. Pas lui. Il ne peut pas influer sur cette mort, il n'en fera rien. Yann n'a pas à payer le prix fort. Il doit aller voir cet ange, il ne fera rien pour sauver cet humain, il ne le peut pas. Pas si Yann doit en souffrir. Pourtant il en est malade. Il se demande ce qui ferait le plus mal à son ami. Perdre cet humain, ou le sauver ? Il y est bien plus attaché qu'il ne peut l'admettre, et après tout, ça dépasse son entendement. Yann est tellement différent de ce qu'il imagine, mais Ali n'est pas encore prêt à lui révéler tout ça. Lui révéler signifie le forcer à se souvenir, et donc, à souffrir. Il n'est pas prêt, et plus les années passent, plus il se dit qu'il ne sera jamais prêt.

Son être entier se crispe quand il se rend compte de ce qui est en train de se passer. Il n'y a pas de doute, et Yann ne le sait pas, mais c'est tellement évident. Ce n'est pas un simple attachement qui lie Yann à cet humain, il en est tombé amoureux. Il n'a pas dû tout lui dire tout à l'heure. Ali en est persuadé, Yann a dû observer cet humain toutes ces années, il a dû beaucoup trop l'intriguer. Yann est un ange curieux, ce qui a été fatal à nombre d'entre eux. Il a forcément dû chercher une explication à tout ça, observer l'humain grandir, évoluer, jusqu'à maintenant. Il devait l'observer bien avant de voir le nom apparaitre sur la liste. Il n'y a pas de doute possible, le destin est en marche, et Ali ne pourra rien faire pour l'arrêter.

*

  
\- Clément ? l'interpelle l'infirmière Valentine l'air peiné.

\- C'est déjà l'heure n'est-ce pas ? demande le brun.

\- Oui, je suis désolée, confie-t-elle, on t'a déjà autorisé une heure de plus.

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Clément.

Il hésite à se lever, il ne veut pas réveiller Martin qui a déjà dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, n'étant déranger que lorsque ses collègues venaient changer ses perfusions. Le médecin doit passer le lendemain matin, et Clément a bien l'intention d'être là pour lui, il ne le laisse jamais seul. Il caresse ses cheveux distrait, n'arrive pas à se détacher de lui. Il ne le voit pas mais Martin sourit, il est réveillé depuis longtemps, mais garde les yeux clos pour ne pas se fatiguer.

\- Tu peux y aller mon cœur, lui murmure Martin, ça va aller.

\- Depuis quand tu es réveillé ? demanda Clément.

\- J'en sais rien, chuchote Martin. Vas-y, je serai là demain, je te le promets.

\- Je t'interdis de partir sans ma permission, lui ordonne Clément en retenant un sanglot.

Martin caresse tendrement son flanc et dépose en baiser au creux de son épaule avant de s'écarter lentement. De toute façon, il est incapable de bouger plus rapidement, il est toujours aussi épuisé, et les secondes qui passent ne font que l'affaiblir encore plus. La fin n'est pas loin, il le sait, et à vrai dire, il n'est même pas sûr de tenir sa promesse. Il ne sait pas s'il sera encore en vie demain matin. Il connaît cet état, ce sont les derniers moments, mais il ne peut pas laisser Clément partir inquiet.

Clément finit par sortir du lit, Martin se replace sur le dos et son compagnon arrange l'oreiller pour qu'il soit le plus confortable possible. Martin ouvre les yeux doucement et lui sourit. Clément retient ses larmes, mais son amant n'est pas dupe, il les voit au fond de ses yeux émeraudes. Il se penche une dernière fois sur son visage pour cueillir ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et Clément quitte sa chambre à contre cœur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne devrais pas trop avoir mal cette nuit, j'ai changé ta perfusion à l'instant, lui confia Valentine.

\- Merci, lui souffle Martin. Si je ne me réveille pas...dis-lui bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, et que, je préférais partir seul, c'est plus simple.

Valentine le regarde les larmes aux yeux, lui sourit comme elle peut, comme chacun essaie de sourire dans ce genre de moment.

\- Je te le promets, lui dit sa collègue en posant une main sur son épaule. Bonne nuit Martin.

Elle lui embrasse le front et quitte sa chambre, les sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge.

Martin ferme les yeux un instant. Il le sent, il le sait.

\- Tu es là ? demande-t-il d'une voix faible.

Yann se raidit en entendant cette question. Alors il peut encore le voir ? L'entendre ? Depuis quand ? A-t-il senti sa présence ces dernières semaines ? Ces dernières années ?

\- Je sais que tu es là, me laisse pas tout seul, supplie Martin.

Yann ne supporte pas cet appel déchirant, et il quitte le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre. Le regard noisette se pose sur lui à nouveau, et il se raidit. Il peut le voir, encore, toujours. Cette information l'inquiète au plus haut point mais d'un autre côté, l'enchante, et il n'arrive pas à saisir l'importance de cette sensation. Il s'approche avec précaution du lit, il ne sait pas vraiment quel comportement adopter, lequel est approprié dans ce genre de situation, va-t-il lui faire mal ? Mais à peine est-il assis confortablement à ses côtés sur le lit, que Martin lui attrape la main pour nouer ses doigts aux siens. Yann regarde leurs mains liées sans comprendre, il n'y arrive pas, il ne sait pas ce que signifie ce geste. Il relève les yeux vers Martin, toujours aussi perdu.

\- C'est l'heure, c'est ça ? demande Martin résigné mais sans peur.

\- Pas encore, répond Yann.

\- Tu as toujours la même voix, chuchote Martin, tu n'as pas changé depuis.

Inconsciemment, Yann resserre son emprise sur sa main. Il sait quel souvenir passe dans l'esprit du jeune homme à ce moment-là, et il s'imagine facilement que cela doit être douloureux pour lui. Aussi douloureux qu'il est pour lui de le voir dans cet état.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, le rassure Martin.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Yann.

\- Tu ne leur as pas fait de mal, répond Martin. C'est pour quand ?

\- Martin...

\- Tu connais mon nom, sourit le brun.

\- Je connais tous les noms, lui confie Yann.

\- Tu restes avec moi, souffle Martin faiblement.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, sourit tendrement Yann.

Martin se contente de hocher la tête pour acquiescer et il tire légèrement la main de Yann pour lui intimer de s'allonger à ses côtés. Yann ne comprend pas tout de suite mais suit ses gestes et finit par s'étendre sur le lit. Il est surpris lorsque la tête de Martin vient se poser sur sa poitrine et que son corps se retrouve totalement collé au sien. Ce contact est pourtant agréable, réconfortant, un instant Yann oublie qu'à la même heure le lendemain, il devra l'embrasser, et tout sera fini.

Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, mais elle est proche. Et Martin a l'intention de passer ses derniers moments avec son ange et ses yeux d'argent. Rien ne l'en empêchera.


	3. Le Baiser de la Mort

Martin dort profondément, blotti contre Yann, la tête contre son cœur, la main de son ange dans ses cheveux, il est paisible. Il a tenté de lutter contre le sommeil pour pouvoir profiter de sa présence encore un instant, mais il est bien trop faible pour lui résister, et Yann ne veut pas que l’instant ne se rapproche par sa faute, il vient déjà beaucoup trop vite. Bientôt, il ne verra plus son humain, et ce sera de sa bouche, qu’il lui sera enlevé. Yann est envahi par trop d’émotions qu’il n’est pas censé ressentir, et à vrai dire, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive. Il a juste l’impression d’étouffer, il a l’impression qu’on oppresse son corps tout entier, comme si un poids venait l’écraser, partant de ses pieds pour lentement remonter jusqu’à son visage et l’engloutir totalement. Il lui suffit d’un regard sur Martin pour comprendre ce qu’il ressent. Pour la première fois de son existence, il lui semble qu’il comprend enfin le mot « mort ».

Ironique n’est-ce pas ? N’est-il pas un ange de la mort ? Tout ange de la mort devrait connaître la signification de ce mot qui définit son statut. Non. Pas vraiment. Il administre la mort, en est l’incarnation, mais la connait-il ? Non. Il n’est que son instrument, son bras armé. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’est la mort, ce que l’on ressent, il ne comprend pas la peine de ceux qu’il embrasse et encore moins de ceux qu’il laisse derrière lui, orphelins, veufs, amis, collègues, il ne sait rien de ce qu’ils peuvent ressentir. Il ne savait rien, avant de le ressentir lui-même. Dans quelques heures tout sera fini, dans quelques heures Martin ne souffrira plus, dans quelques heures il l’embrassera, dans quelques heures, il sera mort, et il ne le reverra plus jamais. Est-ce donc cela que les humains ressentent ? Est-ce pour cela qu’ils le craignent tellement ? Le manque ? Comment allait-il continuer à mener son existence, si Martin n’était plus là ?

Yann est semblable à Martin en cet instant, il veut profiter de chaque seconde qui s’écoule, chaque instant qui le rapproche un peu plus du baiser. Il voudrait pouvoir passer les heures qui lui restent avec lui, pourtant il sait qu’il devra le laisser avec Clément. Une relation forte semble liée les deux hommes, et Yann ne souhaite pas se mettre entre eux, et puis, il n’est rien pour Martin, il n’est que celui qui a emmené ses parents. Alors, il le regarde, le regarde, le regarde, il se perd dans sa contemplation et ne peut donc pas remarquer la larme qui coule sur sa joue avant de continuer sa route sur celle de Martin. Inconsciemment, il le sert en peu plus dans ses bras, comme s’il pouvait le retenir un peu plus dans ce monde, faire redescendre son nom sur la liste. Mais il ne le peut pas, il est impuissant, il doit accepter. C’est tout ce qu’on lui a appris. Accepter.

\- Yann, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Yann sursaute en entendant cette voix qui venait tout juste de claquer dans la pièce tel un fouet. Malgré la peur qui l’habite, il prend le temps de vérifier que le sommeil de Martin n’a pas été perturbé par l’apparition de son ami. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il reste muet. Que peut-il bien dire ? Lui-même ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu’il fait ici et à quoi bon mentir ? Ali le saurait tout de suite, il n’a jamais rien pu lui dissimuler, ou presque. Yann ose relever la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, ce qu’il y voit le rassure. Ali ne semble pas vraiment en colère, juste inquiet. Il ne lui en veut pas, il se demande juste ce qu’il peut bien se passer dans sa tête pour venir jusqu’ici. Toutes ses peurs semblent fondées et il craint maintenant pour Yann encore plus. Il comprend que Yann ne peut pas lutter contre les sentiments qui l’habitent. Si seulement il en avait conscience ! Mais comment pourrait-il en avoir conscience ? Et même s’il en avait conscience, les combattrait-il ? Ali n’a qu’à regarder dans les yeux de son protégé pour connaitre la réponse. Non.

Ali s’approche de Yann et vient s’asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Yann ne bouge pas, il tient toujours Martin dans ses bras et semble bien incapable de le lâcher ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. Ali regarde Yann en souriant timidement, il sait qu’il n’a pas besoin de se faire réprimander, et de toute façon ça ne servirait à rien. Il pose ensuite son regard sur Martin, il posa les doigts sur sa tempe et le jeune homme ne semble pas les sentir. Ali sourit un peu plus.

\- A quoi rêve-t-il ? demande Yann.

\- Il est allongé sur une plage, répondit Ali, il écoute le bruit des vagues qui s’échouent sur le sable et sur les rochers. Il est paisible.

Yann se sent rassuré par ses paroles, même s’il ignore qu’Ali lui a caché quelque chose d’important. Martin n’est pas seul sur cette plage, il est allongé contre un corps chaud, et ce corps, c’est le sien. Ali continue de regarder dans son esprit, il fouille ses souvenirs, ressent toutes ses émotions, sa vie défile devant ses yeux. Yann est omniprésent dans son esprit, depuis toujours, depuis ce soir-là. Martin semble l’avoir associé à un réconfort, chaque moment de tristesse, de peine, de souffrance est comme immédiatement soigné par Yann. Peut-être que le jeune homme ne se rend pas compte de l’importance que Yann a pour lui, peut-être ne se rend-il pas compte de ce qu’il ressent vraiment pour Yann. Ali ne voit presque que Yann dans l’esprit du jeune homme, il y a très peu d’autres personnes, en tout cas aucune n’a la même importance, pas même Clément. Ali le voit tout de même, il est bien présent dans l’esprit de Martin, il y a aussi Valentine, Ali se rend vite compte qu’elle est la meilleure amie de l’infirmier, et elle semble beaucoup l’aimer, ce qu’il lui rend bien.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vois d’autre ? demande Yann.

\- Ses amis, lui répond Ali. Yann, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je peux pas le laisser tout seul, il me l’a demandé, explique Yann.

\- Il peut encore te voir ? s’inquiète Ali.

\- Oui, s’excuse Yann, désolé Ali, je sais pas pourquoi.

\- Yann, fais attention je t’en supplie, tu ne devrais pas être là, le réprimande gentiment Ali.

\- Et je dois être où ? Là-haut, à attendre que l’heure vienne ?! s’énerve Yann tout en raffermissant son étreinte. Non, je préfère rester ici, je ne suis qu’un ange de la mort, tu sais comment on est traité par les autres ? Si c’est pour rester seul dans mon coin à subir les regards supérieurs, je préfère rester ici avec lui.

\- A qui tu parles ? demande Martin qui se réveille.

Yann s’inquiète, il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il a besoin de se reposer. Sans réfléchir, il caresse ses cheveux et lui embrasse le front pour qu’il se détende, pour le rassurer. Ali le voit faire et son cœur se serre face à cette vision. Yann ne se rend compte de rien, il est incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, de comprendre ce qu’il ressent vraiment, d’ailleurs, il ne sait même pas qu’il peut ressentir quelque chose, on lui a toujours dit le contraire. La colère envahit Ali, comme il a envie de se révolter contre tout cela, il bouillonne de l’intérieur, ressent cette rage qui ne l’a pas quitté depuis des années. Il sent ses yeux s’humidifier, par la peine ou la rage, il ne sait pas, mais il les retient. A quoi bon pleurer ? Il ne pourra rien empêcher.

\- Ne t’attarde pas Yann, lâche Ali avant de déployer ses ailes et de s’envoler.

Yann serre encore un peu plus Martin contre lui, ce dernier le regarde, intrigué. Il a entendu une voix qu’il ne connait pas, il a entendu Yann lui répondre, mais il n’a pas pu voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Yann se décidé enfin à poser son regard sur le jeune homme, ses grands yeux noisettes semblent le sonder entièrement, il ne sait ce qu’il doit faire. Pourtant, ses deux orbes noisette le rassurent, le détendent. Pourquoi donc ? Ce n’est pas à Martin de prendre soin de lui, c’est plutôt l’inverse ! Ce n’est pas lui qui va mourir quand viendra à nouveau la nuit, d’ici quelques petites heures. C’est trop tôt, trop tôt !

\- Alors tu t’appelles Yann, souffle Martin.

Yann devrait se sentir terrorisé qu’un humain puisse connaitre son nom, mais il n’en est rien, il en est presque heureux et encore une fois, il ignore pourquoi. Le regard de Martin n’est plus intrigué, il est tendre et heureux. Enfin, après toutes ces années, il peut connaitre le nom de son ange, Yann. Ce n’est peut-être pas de ces prénoms que l’on trouve dans la Bible, la Torah, le Coran ou n’importe quel autre texte sacré, mais c’est un prénom qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de trouver magnifique, et il lui va si bien.

\- A qui tu parlais Yann ? J’ai entendu une voix, lui demande à nouveau Martin.

Yann se relève d’un coup, délogeant légèrement Martin de sa poitrine. Il parvient à se ressaisir en entendant le brun gémir légèrement, sa souffrance le rappelle à lui immédiatement, et il s’empresse de le reprendre dans ses bras, comme pour s’excuser de lui avoir fait du mal. Martin se blottit confortablement contre lui, passe un bras autour de sa hanche pour se serrer encore plus contre lui. Cette petite séparation lui a fait plus de mal que ces derniers mois à souffrir le martyr. Il ne veut pas que Yann le laisse, et tant pis s’il n’a pas les réponses à ses questions, il veut juste être avec lui, contre lui.

Yann continue de le serrer dans ses bras, mais sa question l’a effrayé. Comment a-t-il pu entendre Ali ? Il s’était fait à l’idée que Martin pouvait le voir et l’entendre, mais était-ce la même chose pour tous les anges ? Etait-il capable de voir chacun d’entre eux ? Comment est-ce possible ? Aucun humain ne peut voir les anges, aucun, c’est impossible.

\- Tu l’as vu ? parvient à articuler Yann.

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je l’ai entendu, murmure Martin.

Cette information le rassure un peu, mais pose bien d’autres questions. Peut-être est-il incapable de le voir parce que c’est un ange du destin ? Peut-être qu’il ne peut voir que les anges de la mort, mais qu’il peut entendre tous les autres ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans son esprit et il n’y trouve pas de réponse. Et à qui pourrait-il les demander sans que Martin ne soit en danger ? Il ne pouvait le demander à personne, sauf à Ali ? Mais Ali ne lui répondrait pas, il ne lui avait pas répondu plus tôt, pourtant Yann était persuadé qu’il avait une explication à tout ça, mais il ne voulait rien lui dire, ou il ne le pouvait pas. Yann resterait sans doute avec toutes ses questions pour le reste de son existence, ou du moins, jusqu’à la prochaine nuit, quand il devra… Il se refusait à le dire, il ne pouvait pas, la douleur qu’il ressentait était déjà trop grande. Il connaissait l’échéance, c’était sa malédiction, la pire.

\- C’était quelqu’un comme toi ? demande Martin.

\- Un ami, répond simplement Yann.

Martin relève la tête soudainement, il regarde la fenêtre. Aucun des deux ne s’en est rendu compte, mais les rayons du soleil commencent à traverser les fins volets, le jour se lève, il est sûrement déjà huit heures du matin, les visites commencent d’ici deux heures. Yann sait que Clément est là bien avant, le fait que Martin travaille dans cet hôpital lui permet de venir plus tôt. Yann ne veut pas que Martin ne profite pas de cette dernière journée, c’est sa dernière, il doit dire au revoir à ses proches, c’est ce que font les humains, non ?

Yann sent les doigts de Martin s’enfoncer dans sa peau, il se serre si fort contre lui que l’ange de la mort pourrait avoir mal.

\- Ne pars pas, sanglote Martin, je t’en supplie, ne pars pas !

\- Il faut, tu dois voir ta famille, tes amis, je ne peux pas être là, chuchote Yann contre sa peau.

\- Reste avec moi ! le supplie Martin.

Yann soupire, resserre son étreinte, embrasse ses cheveux, son front, Martin se blottit contre lui de toutes ses forces, il ne sait pas où il les trouve mais il ne veut pas laisser son ange partir, ce n’est pas possible.

\- Je vais rester à côté, je serai là, je te le promets, je ne vais pas loin, murmure Yann.

La joie fait monter les larmes aux yeux du jeune infirmier, il se détend, ses doigts ont laissé leurs  marques sur la hanche de Yann, mais ils ne le font plus souffrir. Yann le lui a promis, il restera près de lui, ce sera sûrement dans le couloir, et pas dans ce lit avec lui, mais il s’en contentera. Ils auront bien leur moment, juste tous les deux, ce moment intime qui n’appartiendra qu’à eux, ce moment si proche, Martin le sait, où son ange l’embrassera jusqu’à la mort.

 

*

 

\- Tu comptes rester là à ne rien faire ? demande Ali d’une voix blanche.

Son interlocuteur ne se retourne pas, il continue à observer la scène à travers ce mur. Il se sent tellement impuissant, sans doute encore plus impuissant que Yann. Il a veillé sur cet enfant depuis sa naissance, il n’a pas pu empêcher la mort de ses parents dans cet incendie, mais il a pu le protéger lui. Il s’est efforcé toutes ces années à le garder en sécurité, à se battre et à tuer tous ceux qui voulaient s’en prendre à lui. Il avait toujours été bon combattant. Pendant la Rébellion, il avait été l’un des plus durs à mettre à terre, il n’avait pas abandonné ses ailes facilement, ils avaient dû utiliser la vie d’un des leurs pour qu’il cède enfin, et rejoigne tous les autres déchus. Le simple souvenir de la sentence réveillait la douleur dans son dos. Ses deux cicatrices le faisaient affreusement souffrir même après autant de siècles.

En regardant Martin dans les bras de Yann, il ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie. Il avait le souvenir de ses moments passés avec celui qu’il aimait, et observer Yann ne faisait que le rappeler à sa mémoire. Il lui ressemblait tellement, les mêmes yeux, la même bouche, le même courage. Il aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose, comme Ali le lui demande, mais il ne peut rien faire. C’est de sa faute, il le sait, il aurait dû être capable de protéger Martin contre tout, mais il n’avait pas imaginé ça. Les anges avaient compris qu’ils ne pourraient pas avoir Martin par la violence, et en découvrant qui le protégeait, ils avaient finalement utilisé la seule solution qui leur restait, un ange du destin. Sans aucun scrupule, sans doute le pire de tous, celui-là même qu’il s’était juré d’éliminer ce jour-là.

\- Cet enfant ne devrait pas avoir à mourir, soupira-t-il.

\- Et Yann ne devrait pas avoir à en payer les conséquences, Laurent !

Laurent serre le poing contre le mur. Evidemment que non ! Yann n’a pas à payer pour tout ça, tout est de sa faute, il n’a pas su protéger Martin comme il l’aurait dû, il n’a pas anticipé ce que pourraient faire les anges. Et maintenant, les deux personnes qu’il s’est juré de protéger vont souffrir à cause de lui, à cause de son incompétence.

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu que Yann souffre et tu le sais très bien ! s’emporte Laurent.

\- Alors fais quelque chose ! lui répond Ali sur le même ton.

\- Je ne peux pas ! hurle Laurent en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Les deux hommes se toisent un instant, la douleur est transparente dans les yeux de Laurent. La douleur et la culpabilité, la douleur de la culpabilité.  Habituellement, Ali aurait eu pitié, mais à cet instant, son esprit est entièrement tourné vers Yann, et seulement lui. Il s’est juré de le protéger à n’importe quel prix, mais il ne peut pas cette fois, et cette réalisation lui met le cœur en miette.

\- N’oublie pas que je veux le protéger autant que toi Ali, reprend Laurent, n’oublie pas ce qu’il représente pour moi.

Ali a oublié un instant, c’est vrai, peut-être parce qu’il ne lui a pas totalement pardonné cela non plus, mais Laurent ne s’est pas pardonné non plus, et il le sait. Il est injuste avec lui, alors qu’il sait très bien que l’un comme l’autre, ils ne veulent que protéger Yann. Laurent ne lui a pas pardonné non plus qu’il le laisse entrer dans le monde des anges, qu’il les laisse faire de Yann un ange de la mort, ce n’est pas la vie qu’il aurait dû avoir, pas la vie que son père avait voulu pour lui. Mais quelle vie aurait-il ? Aurait-il survécu sans Ali ? Laurent connait la réponse, il sait bien que Yann ne serait plus de ce monde sans Ali, mais l’un comme l’autre, ils semblent bien incapables de se pardonner quoique ce soit. Et ce, depuis la Rébellion.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demande finalement Ali, laissant sa rancœur de côté.

\- J’ai vraiment besoin de te donner un nom ? pouffe Laurent.

Il voit Yann quitter la chambre de Martin alors que Clément arrive. Le regard désespéré du jeune homme lui brise le cœur, il semble bien plus peiné de voir son ange partir que de devoir bientôt dire au revoir à son compagnon.

\- _Reste, supplie Martin les larmes aux yeux._

_\- Je serai juste à côté, lui promet Yann._

_\- Je suis là mon cœur, le rassure Clément qui ne devine rien de la scène qui se déroule juste devant lui._

_\- Reste près de moi, s’il te plaît, sanglote Martin._

Yann n’a pas la force de le laisser, alors il reste assis à ses côtés, la main posée sur la sienne tandis que Clément vient caresser la joue de Martin, essuyer ses larmes.

_\- Je suis là mon cœur, je ne te laisse pas, jamais, lui assure Clément._

Les larmes de Martin cessent et Clément en est rassuré, son cœur se remplit de tendresse en réalisant que sa présence peut rassurer Martin à ce point. Il a besoin de lui, et il n’a pas l’intention de le laisser. Laurent a de la peine pour lui, il ne se rend pas compte que ce n’est pas lui qui a le pouvoir de calmer Martin en toutes circonstances, c’est Yann.

\- Pauvre Clément, murmure Ali.

\- Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe, c’est un humain, souffle Laurent.

\- Yann est à moitié humain, lui fait remarquer Ali.

Laurent met fin à son enchantement, il n’a plus la force de regarder ça. Yann n’a pas la moindre idée de ce qui est en train de se passer, il ne comprend même pas ce qu’il ressent, il ne sait pas qu’il peut ressentir quoique ce soit. Pourtant, Laurent voit bien dans ses yeux, comme dans ses gestes, que la mort imminente de Martin le fait souffrir plus que tout, qu’il l’aime. Pour lui, c’est évident depuis des années. Il a pu voir Yann observer son protégé toutes ces années, le regarder grandir, et l’admirer de plus en plus au fil du temps. Il les a protégé tous les deux, empêchant les anges guerriers de s’en prendre à eux. Ali le sait très bien, il a tout compris en découvrant que Martin avait la capacité de voir Yann, et encore plus lorsque Martin a dit pouvoir l’entendre. Il a su à cet instant, qu’une seule personne a pu le protéger tout ce temps, surtout si Yann était concerné ensuite. Laurent est le seul qui a suffisamment de pouvoir et de volonté pour pouvoir protéger ce jeune homme.

Mais Laurent et Ali savent que l’inévitable va se produire ce soir, et ils se sentent impuissants. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu’ils rejettent la faute sur l’autre, un moyen d’oublier leurs souffrances, autant passées que présentes. Ils veulent tous les deux protéger Yann, ils l’ont toujours voulu, Laurent depuis sa naissance, Ali depuis qu’il a appris son existence. La même chose est vraie pour Martin, en tout cas du côté de Laurent. Il a aimé et protégé cet enfant depuis sa naissance, mieux qu’il n’aurait voulu protéger ses parents. Il avait toujours ses instincts d’ange gardien, mais sans ses ailes, il se sentait plus qu’impuissant. Ali aussi doit à présent protéger Martin s’il veut que rien n’arrive à Yann. Ils ne peuvent plus échouer à les garder en sécurité, même s’ils doivent y laisser leur vie et être condamnés au néant.

\- Protège-le Ali, lui intime Laurent.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ferai passer ma vie avant la sienne ? s’énerve Ali.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu as fait quand tu les as laissé l’emmener ? rétorque Laurent.

\- Tu veux dire le jour où tu l’as laissé mourir ? répliqua Ali.

Ce sera toujours ainsi entre eux, ils se rejetteront toujours la faute, mais aujourd’hui ils doivent arrêter, pour le bien de Yann, ils le doivent, ils doivent laisser leur rancœur de côté. Une rancœur de plusieurs siècles, bien trop ancrée en eux, trop profonde, trop simple à vivre pour l’abandonner.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu allais faire après ça Ali ? lance Laurent.

Ali le fusille du regard, il sait très bien ce que Laurent a en tête et il refuse catégoriquement cette idée. Il n’allait pas abandonner tout ce pour quoi il s’était battu ces derniers siècles, il avait choisi son camp il y a bien longtemps, il avait perdu beaucoup, mais il s’était battu pour ce qu’il croyait être juste et il ne regrettait pas son choix. Ou si, peut-être, il n’était plus sûr de rien. Pas depuis ce jour, le jour où on lui avait arraché son meilleur ami, le jour où il s’était juré de protéger son fils quoi qu’il lui en coûte. De savoir qu’il avait échoué, de savoir que par sa faute, Yann allait souffrir. Non, pas totalement par sa faute, mais par la faute de l’ordre établi, ce même ordre pour lequel il s’était battu il y a si longtemps. Cet ordre que son meilleur ami, et Laurent avaient combattu au même moment.

\- Tu hésites n’est-ce pas ? ironise Laurent. Tes convictions ne sont plus aussi fortes qu’avant ?

\- Tais-toi ! murmure Ali les dents serrées.

\- Tu sais très bien qu’ils vont lui couper les ailes, comme ils lui ont coupé les ailes, et les miennes…

\- Tais-toi ! crie Ali. Il n’avait rien à voir avec toi, tu l’as mené dans tout ça, il serait en vie si ce n’était pas pour…

\- Pour quoi ? Pour m’avoir aimé ? rétorque Laurent.

Ali aurait pu le tuer tout de suite sous le coup de la colère, mais malheureusement, il a besoin de lui, car il sait qu’il veillera sur Yann si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais on ne lui coupera pas les ailes, non, jamais, il ne laissera pas faire, il ne laissera pas Yann subir cette douleur. Yann ne subira pas ce que tant d’ange ont subi avant lui. Il s’en fait le serment, et celui-là, il a l’intention de le respecter. Personne en haut ne saura pour ce soir, personne, il le protègera, et Laurent l’y aidera.

\- Tu vas faire ton travail d’ange gardien Laurent, même sans tes ailes, tu vas le protéger ce soir et rien ne lui arrivera, lui intime Ali.

\- Est-ce un ordre, Ange du destin ? l’interroge Laurent.

\- Refuse de le suivre et je t’envoie au néant ! le menace Ali.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas protéger le fils de celui que j’aime ? le provoque Laurent.

\- Tu n’as pas su le protéger lui, alors, permet moi de douter.

Une dernière pique envoyée, et il déploie majestueusement ses ailes, montrant à Laurent sa supériorité sur lui. Son regard est plein de mépris pour celui qu’il appelait autrefois son ami et il s’envole sans une seule fois le lâcher du regard, il le surveillera toute la journée.

 

*

 

Non pas déjà, non pas maintenant, faites que ces aiguilles cessent de tourner, arrêtez ce mouvement maintenant ! La journée a été un calvaire pour Yann, tenir la main de Martin tout ce temps, et savoir exactement combien de temps il lui restait avec lui, c’était bien trop dur. Martin cherchait sa main dès qu’il avait peur qu’il le laisse. La souffrance dans ses yeux était insupportable, et Yann se reconnaissait en Clément. Le jeune homme ne peut rien faire pour l’homme qu’il aime et se sent plus qu’impuissant face à son sort. Mais un humain ne peut rien faire, alors pourquoi Clément souffre-t-il autant ? Yann a l’impression que sa situation est bien pire, c’est comme une malédiction. Savoir à quel moment exact Martin va mourir et savoir qu’il est celui qui va lui administrer ce baiser, est une souffrance bien plus grande que tout ce que la Terre a pu connaitre.

Non pas déjà, non pas maintenant, faites que ces aiguilles cessent de tourner, arrêtez ce mouvement maintenant ! Yann n’en peut plus, les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues et il n’en a pas conscience. Martin dort encore profondément, il est dans les bras de Clément, mais sa main reste fermement attachée à la sienne, geste que son compagnon ne doit sûrement pas comprendre. Il se réveille doucement, Clément lui caresse le visage, ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue et la douleur. Martin en a mal au cœur, il tente de le rassurer par de chastes caresses sur son bras, ses épaules, un baiser sur sa joue. Clément insiste pour rester, mais Martin le presse de partir. Il n’est pas stupide, il a compris.

Non pas déjà, non pas maintenant, faites que ces aiguilles cessent de tourner, arrêtez ce mouvement maintenant ! Yann a lâché la main de Martin pour aller regarder les étoiles. Même en tant qu’ange, il a toujours aimé observer le ciel, admirer ces lumières célestes l’a toujours calmé. Martin a immédiatement tourné la tête vers lui, ressentant un vide immense alors que sa main quittait la sienne. Clément se sent seul, il se demande ce que Martin a pu sentir, s’il sent que c’est la fin et que c’est pour ça qu’il le pousse vers la sortie. Il veut être avec lui, mais Martin ne veut pas de lui. C’est comme s’il voulait être avec quelqu’un d’autre, un autre que lui, et ça lui arrache le cœur. Son ange imaginaire est sans doute celui qu’il veut avec lui, Clément aimerait être cet ange, mais il n’est rien.

Non pas déjà, non pas maintenant, faites que ces aiguilles cessent de tourner, arrêtez ce mouvement maintenant ! Clément a quitté la chambre, soutenu par Valentine. Martin lui a donné les mêmes instructions que la veille le concernant. Il tient beaucoup à lui, et ne veut pas qu’il souffre quand il sera parti. Martin trouve la force de tourner la tête vers Yann, ce dernier a toujours les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

\- C’est l’heure, n’est-ce pas ? demande Martin d’une voix faible.

Non pas déjà, non pas maintenant, faites que ces aiguilles cessent de tourner, arrêtez ce mouvement maintenant ! Yann se retourne vers lui, ses yeux embués de larmes l’empêchent de voir clairement, mais il distingue l’inquiétude de Martin et ne peut s’empêcher de sangloter. Il rejoint Martin sur le lit, s’assoit à ses côtés et caresse tendrement sa joue. Martin pose à nouveau sa main sur la sienne, et pose toujours ce regard inquiet sur lui.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ce n’est rien, on se verra encore après, le rassure Martin.

\- Oui, murmure Yann d’une voix à peine audible.

Il n’a pas la force de lui dire la vérité, il n’a pas la force de lui dire que dès qu’il l’aura amené à l’ange du jugement, ce sera la fin, ils ne se reverront jamais.

Non pas déjà, non pas maintenant, faites que ces aiguilles cessent de tourner, arrêtez ce mouvement maintenant ! Martin ne peut pas mourir aujourd’hui, pas si jeune, il a encore de si belles choses à vivre, il ne peut pas mourir ce soir, pas maintenant ! Il ne peut pas. Yann ne le veut pas. Les aiguilles continuent de tourner, il peut les entendre, pire, il peut les sentir, comme des aiguilles transperçant son cœur à chaque seconde qui le rapproche du baiser. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

Non pas déjà, non pas maintenant, faites que ces aiguilles cessent de tourner, arrêtez ce mouvement maintenant ! Tic, tac, tic, tac… Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, Martin s’accroche désespérément à Yann. Sa main est passée derrière sa nuque, il se perd dans ce baiser. Yann n’a jamais rien connu de tel, pour la première fois il ne veut pas que ça s’arrête, à son tour, il se perd dans ce baiser. Peut-être pas pour la même raison que Martin, il veut juste le retenir un peu plus avec lui, juste un instant, il n’est pas prêt à voir son âme s’élever de son corps, pas prêt à l’emmener jusqu’à l’ange du jugement. Il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas. Pourtant, à son grand désespoir, c’est Martin qui met fin au baiser.

Sans détacher sa main de sa nuque, Martin le regarde avec tellement…d’amour. C’est là que Yann se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas. L’âme de Martin est toujours fermement attachée à son corps, elle ne l’a pas quitté. Yann tente de se concentrer, l’heure est passée, il l’a embrassé au moment précis où il devait l’embrasser, Martin devrait être mort, que se passe-t-il ? Yann n’a pas le temps de pousser ses questions plus loin, les lèvres de Martin l’embrasse à nouveau, il n’a pas la force de reculer, il doit faire son travail même s’il ne le veut pas. Alors il l’embrasse, sans se rendre compte que les larmes n’ont pas cessé de couler, et qu’à chaque fois que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de Martin, le cœur de ce dernier bat un peu plus fort qu’avant, que sa peau se fait moins pâle, que ses gestes se font plus vigoureux. Il doit comprendre, voir si cette fois, le baiser a fonctionné, mais il se détache de lui, et rien n’a changé. Le cœur de Martin bat maintenant régulièrement dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as ? demande Martin.

\- Rien, parvient à articuler Yann, ce n’est rien, rendort toi.

\- Yann, tu restes ? demande Martin.

Yann ne répond pas mais lui sourit, pose sa main sur son front, puis ses lèvres, comme lorsqu’il n’était qu’un enfant dans cette maison en feu. Et, utilisant ses pouvoirs, plonge Martin dans un sommeil profond.

\- Yann, viens tout de suite !

\- Ali ? Mais qu’est-ce que…

\- Viens avec moi, tout de suite ! lui ordonne Ali.

Yann n’a même pas le temps d’objecter, Ali l’a attrapé par le bras et le traine en dehors de l’hôpital. Il ne veut pas déployer ses ailes, pas tout de suite, un peu plus d’activité angélique ne ferait qu’attirer l’attention, ce qui vient de se passer est trop important.

\- Ali qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Il n’est pas mort, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? demande Yann essoufflé alors qu’Ali le tire encore.

\- Ne t’occupe pas de ça, viens !

\- Mais Martin…

\- Martin est vivant, tout ira bien pour lui, mais toi, tu ne dois rien dire, rien ! lui ordonne Ali.

\- Mais Ali je…

\- Tu n’as rien fait ce soir, ce n’est pas toi qui a sauvé Martin tu comprends, c’est ce que tu diras et c’est la seule vérité qui importe, tu as compris ?

Yann n’y comprend rien, mais il acquiesce, ne dit rien de plus, et une fois assez loin de l’hôpital, les deux anges s’envolent ensemble.

Laurent vient au chevet de Martin, il est capable de sentir en lui que son protégé est hors de danger. Martin est vivant, sauvé, mais maintenant, c’est Yann qu’il faut protéger. Ali n’y parviendra pas, Yann ressemble trop à son père pour ça. Ali préfère l’ignorer, mais lui n’est pas dupe. Ses ailes vont être coupées tôt ou tard.

Et il ressentira la douleur avec lui.


End file.
